


A Spoon Full of Sans Helps the Medicine go Down

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Loving Axe, Overly Caring Axe, Reader is an artist, Still can't do First Person, dressing up, lots of fluff, reader gets sick, reader is a writer, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: You have been sick for a week now. Axe wants to make you feel so much better so he decides its time to confess something.





	A Spoon Full of Sans Helps the Medicine go Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/gifts).

The sound of laughter floated down the stairs from your bedroom. You were talking to your friends on that chat application again. He could only assume you were drawing with them. How many times had he offered to short cut to grab them all again? So you know you could have them physically there. His perma grin became wider at the joy he could hear in your voice. Something about the way you spoke around them didn’t spark any sort of jealousy but… today he wished you had taken his advice and remained in bed. Especially since you had been fighting this feverish cold for almost a week. Or whatever it was, human bodies were still new to him. No matter how much he looked into it, he could never pinpoint one cold to the next. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t a doctor. 

  
  


Axe had know dating an artist/writer would have been difficult. But he was reaching a new kind of difficult with your stubbornness. The want to write your stories or draw out your commissions had him wanting to tie you down. Or climb in bed with you and just hold you. Being much bigger than you definitely helped him out in that area. Plus it gave him a reason to nap once your struggles managed to knock you out. No, he wasn’t a brute. But he loved you so much that it made his soul ache when you were suffering. 

  
  


Looking down into the pot of soup he was cooking he hummed softly. The large ruby red orb watching as carrots floated up to the top. Traps had given him the recipe in hopes to aid him in making some new dishes for you. After all you were his mate, you just didn’t know it yet. He hadn’t gotten around to telling you yet. No… Two of his phalanges slid into his dead socket giving a sharp tug… that wasn’t right. He was scared to tell you.  **TUG** . Because he didn’t believe that he deserved such an angel like you.  **TUG** . 

  
  


Axe never found himself to be an attractive monster. After what Un-Dick had done to him in the Underground. There was a chunk missing out of the back of his skull. From when she had used him for target practice when he had failed to do what she had commanded.  **TUG** . The blood stained his bones from the many humans that he had slaughtered in the underground. Attempting to aid his fellow monsters and free them from that dismal paradise.  **TUG...TUG...Tug…**

  
  


A warm fleshy hand wrapped itself around his wrist gripping it into a hold. His name being spoken into the side of his head pulling him out of those dark thoughts. Turning his head he found you standing in front of him concern laced in those exhausted eyes of yours. When had you come down stairs? Looking you over you were still dressed in your pajamas which had an image of a little pink soul on it. He leaned into you pressing his teeth into your lips. When you attempted to pull back his hand moved up behind you. Pulling you flush against his body while he deepened the kiss. 

  
  


A soft giggle escaped him making him drop his hands down to your hips. Hoisting you up so that your legs were wrapped snugly around his waist. You were supposed to be in bed and he was going to put you back there. Clicking off the stove with his magic so the soup wouldn’t boil over he ambled out of the kitchen. Taking the stairs carefully one at a time pulling from kiss to press your head against his shoulder. 

  
  


“You don’t have to carry me up the stairs, Axe. I am very capable of walking.” He heard you complain which he ignored. 

  
  


Entering your bedroom he looked over towards your desk finding your computer was off. Your sketchbook neatly placed off to the side. Those fancy pencils you insisted on having around your desk. Stating that they were for your drawing sessions that you did with your friends. Axe loved that your friends were there for you. 

  
  


Sitting you up on the foot of the bed pressing his teeth to your forehead. The hot temperature radiating from your skin over his face. Nearly causing him to whine with concern. Softly stepping towards the top of the bed he pulled the thick soft blanket halfway down. Going back to you he cradled you to him once more carrying you back. Placing you carefully so that your hair became splayed over your pillow. 

  
  


“Axe.” You smiled up at him while he pulled the blanket back over your body. “I’m fine.”

  
  


“yur not fine lovie. ya been fightin’ this cold for the last week.” Axe spoke his baritone gruff and gravely from barely using it. You never seemed to need him to talk a lot. Content with him holding you during movie nights. 

  
  


In the heat of passion you required more of him speaking. Seemed you found his graveling deep voice to be a big turn on. So he did his best to oblige you even though every part of him was screaming to shut up. 

  
  


Once you were settled in the bed he climbed to the other side. Pulling you into him which you turned to face him pressing your face into his shirt. “You’re too good to me.” You murmured even as his arms wrapped around your body. 

  
  


No, it was the other way around. You were too good to him, he needed to find a way to muster some courage. Tell you how important you were to him. Maybe it would help in spurring you back to full health. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep leaving Axe to stare up at the popcorn textured ceiling. The ceiling fan spinning in an almost entrancing speed. Rubbing the bottom of his mandible with the hand that wasn’t trapped underneath you. There was an option but it was quite embarrassing to him. A while back you both had watched this anime with this big cat like creature who befriends these two little girls. You had squealed like a little girl who had been given a new puppy for Christmas. 

  
  


It took Axe a long time to find something that would be to your liking. But he found it, took a month of getting it to the right size too. Carefully retracting his arm from underneath your body. Rolling out of the bed he stalked towards the closet finding the box that had arrived just the other day. His grin widening till he felt a bit of pain in his cheeks. This was how he confessed his feelings to you.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

You awoke feeling overwhelmingly warm. The blankets that were wrapped around you similar to a cocoon. Axe had this habit of wrapping you like a christmas present each time. More so since you have been sick. No matter how many times you told him that colds took time to go away. The big guy was super cuddly and doting over you constantly. Bringing you back to your bed every time you went to do cleaning or cooking. The only time he didn’t interrupt this week seemed to was when you were talking to your friends online. 

  
  


Getting out of the bed you yawned moving your hand to cover your mouth. When the sound of something tapping on your window caught your attention. Getting up to your feet you walked towards the window and peered outside. Opening the window you looked outside but due to the lack of lights on your street it was hard to see. But there was a visible red orb that you could see in the tree near your home.

  
  


“Axe?” You called out reaching over to grab your phone. Turning on the flashlight application that was on your phone. Aiming it towards your skeletal boyfriend you nearly choked at the sight of the grey onesie outfit. Then he disappeared from the tree the sound of him thumping onto your carpeted floor.

  
  


Turning around you took in the grey outfit that he filled out. Probably due to him forming an ecto-body underneath. The skeleton was pulling the hood that was adorned with a set of cat ears and eyes as tightly with the hand that wasn’t holding the navy blue umbrella. A royal blue coloration dusting over his cheekbones. The little cloth green leaf peeking over the top while he tried to shove it further down his skeletal face. 

  
  


“Is that Totoro?” You asked your voice going up a few octaves while your excitement rose. Your boyfriend nodded his head shyly. And nearly jumped when you screamed in excitement. Running over to him you practically jumped on him looping your arms around his neck. “You bought this for me?”

  
  


“wanted to do somethin’ nice.” His voice barely audible over how excited he was. “wanted to tell ya somethin’ important.” 

  
  


Axe grabbed your hand placing the unopened umbrella against the side of the bed. Taking a seat on the foot of the bed his weight causing the bed to creak under him. He pulled you till you were between his parted legs wrapping his arms around you. That red orb finding everywhere to look but at your face. Placing your hands on both his cheekbones forcing him to look up at you.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” You asked him with concern. “Is this about me being sick?”

  
  


“no... well yes. ya bein’ sick is apart of it i guess.” Axe hummed softly looking at your face. His own hand reaching up to cup your face pulling it down to his. Pressing another kiss into your lips deepening it till you didn’t notice that he tugged you into his lap. Parting from the kiss he stroked one of your cheeks. “ya mean so much to me. ya been sick for a week now an’ it concerns me. i just want ya to get better. maybe if ya know how important ya are to me it will help.” 

  
  


You felt a bit perplexed by his sudden change in tactics from keeping you in bed. Sneaky skeleton constantly found ways to help make you recover. But this… was really different. Looking up at him you couldn’t help but smile at him. He had said you were important. “How important?” You asked him unable to fight the giddiness that he could obviously hear.

  
  


“ya are my mate.” He purred softly at you leaning in to nuzzle the side of your face. The soft fabric feeling similar to fleece when he leaned down to press a kiss to your neck. “ya bein’ sick has made me worry so much. an’ ya fight me every turn when it comes to takin’ care of. am hopin’ that if ya know how important ya are that ya would help me help ya.” 

  
  


The news surprised you to say the least. Sure you had a sense of some importance to it. But this was beyond what you had expected. You always had the thought process that he would move on to someone else. But it was clear that might not happen anytime soon, or ever if that were the case. Your cheeks filled with the overwhelming sensation to look away but his hands kept your face held in place. 

  
  


That ruby red eye light of his focusing on you while he continued to caress your cheek. “it’s only fair that i tell ya. just been mullin’ over how to tell ya. an’ i have been strugglin’ to tell ya for a while now. i just haven’ figured out how to tell ya.” Axe spoke uncertainty starting to fill his voice.

  
  


Looking up at him you bit your bottom lip realizing what all this meant. Traps had explained the importance of a soulmate. And how monsters tended to care for their every need when their mate wasn’t feeling well. Now, he had confessed your importance to him and you hadn’t even responded. He must have thought you were getting upset over it. 

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You asked feeling like you were going to start crying. 

  
  


“didn’ think ya would be so comfortable with a cannibal bein’ yur mate.” Axe hummed pulling you back into the bed. 

  
  


“So the whole Axoro is your way of telling me?” You asked curling into his side.

  
  


“axoro?” Axe asked arching a bone brow while looking down at you. His eye light rolling in that pitch black socket of his. Large hand caressing lightly into the back of your head. “whatever floats yur boat. but i meant everythin’ i said lovie.”

  
  


His hand moved down to under your shirt caressing over the tattoo of a willow tree that you had tattooed on you. The tree had many meanings that slipped his mind. The main one that rang true to his mind was stability. And that's what you brought him, stability. You made him fight that overwhelming need to go off and kill some poor animal and devour it.

  
  


You fell asleep against him not really giving him an answer. Part of him wished you had answered him but that was okay. He had copious amounts of patience, he just hoped that patience would win out. And you would give him an answer soon. He really needed that answer.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


_ A few days later.... _

  
  


You were in the kitchen cooking up a recipe that your friends had given you. It was a date drink recipe, that you intended to use on your mate tonight. A mischievous glint in your eyes when you heard the front door open. Pouring the final product in two cocktail glasses with little umbrellas. Garnishing the side of the glass with fresh strawberries. 

  
  


“Welcome home baby.” You smiled as the skeleton made his way into the kitchen. An exhausted look on his face before that ruby eye focused on the glass you offered up to him.

  
  


“drinks?” Axe asked before focusing on your face. “what’s the occasion?” 

  
  


“I wanted to tell you that I want to be your mate.” You explained happily to him noticing the large thumping sound that came next. 

  
  


The large duffle bag that had his work uniform in dropped to the floor. Being a butcher made made a huge mess of his uniform. Thumping steps came towards you as two large hands took the cups from you. Carefully placing them on the counter before he gripped you by your hips and crushed you to his chest. Kissing you till you swore you could feel your toes curling in your stockings. 

  
  


When he pulled out of the kiss he purred at you. “thank you so much my lovie. ya won’ regret this decision.” And he made sure you didn’t.


End file.
